Memory devices are widely used in computers and many electronic items to store information. A memory device has numerous memory cells. The memory device performs a write operation to store information in the memory cells, a read operation to read the stored information, and an erase operation to erase information (e.g., obsolete information) from some or all of the memory cells the memory device. Memory cells in a memory device are usually organized in memory cell blocks. A memory device has access lines to access the memory cell blocks during a memory operation (e.g., read, write, or erase operation). A memory device also has data lines to carry information (e.g., in the form of signals) to be stored in or read from the memory cell blocks. However, some conventional memory devices have the access lines and data lines structured in ways that may affect the efficiency (e.g., throughput) of the memory device. Therefore, such conventional memory devices may be unsuitable for some applications.